Feel Better My Depressed Marauder?
by AvivaPersayAviva
Summary: Harry and Draco decided to team up and cast a hand-crafted, better-than-any-cheering charm spell. Question is, what does it do to the victim? -Check out Insanity-Is-Freedom's Avada Dementra to understand this!- Thank you for reading and thanks Insanity!


**Disclaimer: As much as I would adore to own Harry Potter, and I do NOT AT ALL own the story that this was inspired from. This story, called 'Avada Dementra' was created by Insanity-is-Freedom. You really need to check it out to understand this story.**

Remus stared at the evil looking duo before him in terror. What on earth were they going to do to him?

"_Avada Dementra!_"

A red beam shot at him, hitting him in the chest. In an instant the spell set to work. Visions of Prongs glaring at him, sporting unflatteringly pink robes and hair filled his mind. Remus fell to the floor clutching his sides. Prongs glared intensely at him, seeming to be attempting to set the werewolf on fire with his looks.

More visions of Sirius coming in, staring at him in shock, and then collapsing into a heap from laughter. Sirius was the same way, only purple.

"P-please…" he choked, more visions of different things him and the Marauders had done over the years filling his mind. Even a few things Tonks had done came to mind. "M-make it stop…"

As the memories came tears started streaming down his face. He rolled about the hard floor, occasionally gasping for air.

Harry and Draco only grinned at him, vastly amused. As the memories continued to come breath was leaving, apparently not having enough room to be there due to the amount of memories.

He was vaguely aware of Sirius burst into the room, though it only brought memories of Sirius. A fourth year Sirius dancing around the common room, alongside James, pretending to rock out and hoping about. A fifth year wolf and stag glaring at him, their coats covered in bright sparkles. Sixth year Sirius walking around all day with a bejeweled robe and purple hair.

"It brings out one's funniest memories and makes the victim 'die from laughter'. It's guaranteed to be better than any cheering charm." Remus heard Harry say, the grin still clear in his voice. Blast the ideas that came to those two boys! He heard Sirius' barky laugh join his hysterical one.

A very amusing memory and one he was very fond of surfaced. All four Marauders had invited all of Gryphindor to watch something in the Common room in their seventh year. They had all agreed to make their last week at Hogwarts vastly amusing. James was completely a neon-pink from head to toe, Sirius was neon green, Peter was neon orange, and Remus was neon blue. They would leave the school with a bang alright, a very bright bang. Needless to say by the next morning, there wasn't a single Gryphindor who wasn't wearing a permanent grin and occasionally there would be a whoop in the direction the Marauders were walking even though everyone was neon colored for the rest of the week.

After what seemed like forever, the memories came to a halt. Remus slowly stopped laughing and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with a wide grin on his face.

"Feel better my depressed fellow Marauder?" Sirius snickered next to him. Remus looked at him and his grin changed to a smirk.

"Shut up you sparkly purple pup." Remus fought the urge to burst into renewed laughter. Sirius blinked a few times and put on a face of shock. He placed a well-practiced hand over his heart and gasped.

"I'm not sparkly, I'm not purple, and I'm not a pup!" Sirius looked away and Remus laughed.

"Did you ever figure out that your robes got bedazzled one year?" Remus questioned, looking at Sirius with slight caution. If he hadn't Remus was screwed.

"Yea, who was that anyway?" Sirius turned back to Remus, face falling as he put two and two together. "That _was_ you!" Sirius launched across the floor and started wrestling about with the werewolf, both ending up laughing.

Harry and Draco peered their heads in and smiled, both biting their lips to keep from laughing.

"I should bedazzle your tail!" Sirius shouted around his laughter.

"I already did that to you, Sirius so that would just be revenge for that." Sirius stopped and looked at him.

"That was you too?" Sirius questioned in awe.

Remus smirked, "Ever question why James was always pink, and you were always purple? Your _least_ favorite colors only known by the Marauders? Did you really after all this time not catch onto _that_?" Remus snorted, giving up his fight against Sirius as he was growing too weak from laughter.

"I never thought Mr. Brains would ever do a thing like that!" Sirius snorted half over his victory and half over the conversation.

"You seriously believe that I wouldn't do that? Come on now, I was in the Marauders for more than just you two gits."

"Remus I'll give you ten seconds to collect yourself from the floor and get the hell out of this room before I bloody chase your awrse until dinner." Sirius growled, moving away. Remus quickly collected himself and shot out of the room, dragging Harry and Draco with him.

When ten seconds passed Sirius was hot on their tails.

"Dinner!" Came Molly's voice. Remus continued running, bursting into the dining room and flying into his seat. In a moment he sat straight and watched Sirius stalk into the room, glaring at him. Remus shook with silenced laughter, biting his lip to hold it in. Harry and Draco were collapsed into their seats laughing heartily.

Fred and George entered the room and tilted their heads at Remus and Sirius, each raising an eyebrow.

"Remus it is a great thing to see you laughing again-"

"But why is Sirius glaring at you-"

"like he wants to murder you?" Both finished at the same time, grinning as Remus collapsed into his chair, laughing heartily until he had tears streaming down his face yet again.

Sirius chuckled, "I guess I'll explain this. Harry and Draco came up with a spell called Avada Dementra, and it calls forth one's funniest memories and in end makes them 'die of laughter'. They cast it upon the depressed Remus and he's been laughing pretty much ever since. He fatally admitted to multiple pranks upon James and me in our Hogwarts years. I told him to run for his life and that I would chase him until dinner, and then our lovely Molly called dinner no sooner then I started chasing them; hence why Draco, Harry, and Remus are all collapsed in fits of laughter like they have 'Rictusempra' cast upon them." Sirius smirked at Remus as a new thought came upon him. Remus stopped laughing at once, sitting straight and eyeing Sirius.

"Padfoot if you dare-" Remus started though it got cut off with a yelp as Sirius flung the charm his way. Remus flipped the chair backwards and the spell unluckily hit the back of his feet. Remus bit his lip as he withered in what looked and could be sworn pain if one hadn't seen the spell cast. Sirius was smirking and Harry and Draco had their wands out, aimed at Sirius with warning glares.

The rest of all those who were staying in the house entered the kitchen and eyed the group, weary of Sirius now.

"You called that upon yourself Moony. You should know better than to admit to fault- you personally came up with that repercussion yourself in our third year!" Sirius sang, picking up his pumpkin juice and sipping on it with a grin.

"Go to hell, sparkles." Remus managed, though only Fred and George heard him. The two burst into laughter and Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"He said-" Fred started

"Go to hell," George continued as his brother got cut off with his own laughter

"Sparkles" they finished together.

Sirius grin turned to a glare and he went red. The whole room laughed and shook their heads at the duo.

"I'll stick Tonks on you, Moony- Imperio your awrse and make you continue to call her by her first name until she hexes you into oblivion." Sirius threatened, earning a glare from his cousin.

"I'll hex _you_, Sirius." Both Ginny and Tonks growled, glaring at him and oblivious to what the other said. Sirius shrank from both to the amusement of the room.

Harry cast the counter spell for Remus and the werewolf finally righted his seat and sat back down to enjoy his dinner.

"Thank you Tonks, thank you Ginny." Remus snickered, sipping Pumpkin juice and earning a glare from Sirius.

"Welcome Remus," Both girls said, grinning at each other.

"Remus," Tonks asked, a mischievous glint flickering in her eyes and her hair changing to white. Ginny had the same glint. Remus raised an eyebrow at them, slightly concerned.

"You know karma, don't you?" Ginny asked, seeming to be reading Tonks' mind. Remus grinned.

"It just so happens I do." Sirius was out of his chair and racing out of the room shouting swear words at the trio. The whole room was in a fit of laughter, even including Mad-eye.

"Would three do?" Tonks grinned and Remus nodded.

"Molly could you save us a bit of food?" Remus asked innocently at the red-faced woman who was silently laughing. She nodded and all three rose and took off after Sirius. Within minutes there was laughter flooding from upstairs and all three returned with victorious grins.

"When one does wrong," Ginny started, settling to eat again.

"The repercussion is often times twice as bad." Remus finished taking a bite into his food.

"Sometimes trice." Tonks added, sipping her pumpkin juice.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and dismissed themselves calmly but quickly. Everyone raised an eyebrow at them, not particularly remembering what the reason was if they knew. Remus just smirked.

"They know what's coming." He stated, taking another bite.

**Author's note: I loved writing this! I'll see if I come up with a one-shot of Harry and Draco getting bit by Karma. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this and you really need to read 'Avada Dementra' by Insanity-is-Freedom to understand it. Thank you Insanity for letting me write this in the first place! :D Oh and I apologize if 'Gryphindor' is misspelled- I can never remember how to spell it and every time I can't remember I can't freaking find the word! Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
